Again I Ask
by bacatlover
Summary: Upon their first meeting in the Nation of Tea, he proposed to her. Several years later he returns to the home he mistakenly betrayed. Will Idate find the same girl he met so long ago or will her new self leave him wanting?
1. A New Step in Life

Chapter One – A New Step In Life

* * *

"I'm glad you have decided to return to Konoha, but you know your doings cannot go unpunished. I was not Hokage at the time of your defection, but I know the extent of your actions. Ibiki-san has been kind enough to offer a solution. You, Morino Idate, are a genin and will remain so for at least two years. During those two years you will provide any assistance you can at the hospital and will specifically be under the orders of my apprentice. Tomorrow, go to the hospital and ask for Haruno-san. They will help you." Tsunade patiently explained, writing in a scroll as she spoke.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Idate replied, rigid and at full attention. He'd do anything to remain here, to be allowed back into his home. Hopefully, his brother, Ibiki, would one day fully forgive him. It had been eight years since Idate had last seen his brother, but he still believed it possible. And he was willing to make it so.

"You're lucky Ibiki brought back the scroll, as well as Naruto's explanation of the Raijin's whereabouts or should I say lack thereof? Well, no matter, I need you to sign this though." Tsunade said, sliding the scroll she had previously been writing on to the edge of her desk, now facing Idate.

With a sharp nod, Idate quickly wrote out the kanji of his name. "Arigato, Hokage-sama."

With a small smirk in place, Ibiki, who had entered the room as Idate signed, said, "It's good to see you back in Konoha, brother."

"Ni-san…"

"Well, Idate-san, I have things to tend to, please excuse me. Oh, and don't be late tomorrow. Be there at 7:00 am!"

Bowing, Idate left Tsunade's office, Ibiki, on the other hand, remained. Apparently he was involved with those "things to tend to."

Idate needed to get things situated. He'd lived by himself for far too long to stay with his brother, and besides, he wasn't quite sure how sincere Ibiki's welcome had been. It would be unwise to rush things. But that didn't eliminate the need for housing.

_Who do you talk to in this town for that?_ Idate questioned himself, finding no answer. _Great. Does this mean I'm going to have to ask ni-san? No, I can't show weakness; to ask for that would be a weakness. I have to be a strong shinobi. Of course, I won't really be considered a strong shinobi for another two years because of that contract. Perhaps…_

* * *

"Ah! Arigato, arigato, old man!" Naruto sputtered through his mouthful of pork-flavored ramen that Teuchi had just given to him, free of charge.

Teuchi chuckled, "Anything for my favorite customer!"

Humming a noise of approval and satisfaction, Naruto continued to slurp the contents of the bowl into his mouth, not bothering to chew. After consuming two bowls of ramen, Naruto declined the third and told Teuchi he had to train, and that being overly full tending to cause him to slack off.

"Alright, well, make sure you come back and see us before your next mission, Naruto!"

"Definitely, old man! I'll be back before you know it!"

Striding out of Ichiraku, Naruto headed in the direction of the Uchiha complex. He didn't feel much like training today, really, so why not convince Sasuke to spar with him. That would surely make the task a little less monotonous.

While rounding a corner, Naruto, unfortunately, was staring at the clouds, having gained that fascination from Nara Shikamaru over the years. And, as Idate was busy with his own thoughts didn't think to look up. The impact wasn't enough to really hurt, but both were jarred out of their activities.

Looking up and shaking his head, Idate, eyes wide, sputtered, "Na-Naruto?"

"Eh?" Naruto had seen much more than Idate, and that included faces, and therefore was slightly confused. He couldn't remember this person. The problem, though, wasn't solely due to Naruto's lack of memory; Idate had changed his appearance over the eight years since Naruto's mission to the Tea Country. Although he did wear similar clothing still, his hair was a bit shorter and less spiky. And he was no longer a boy, he was twenty-four years old, and his face and body showed it, as well as the strenuous training he'd undergone before returning to the Leaf.

Deciding to give him some sort of hint, Idate said, "You never visited. How were we supposed to compete in that case?" Little did Idate know that Naruto issued that challenge to a great number of people he'd met on missions, but hearing Idate speak had triggered something in Naruto's head.

"But I thought shinobi were stupid, Idate." His mischievous grin ruined the effect, but Idate was just happy that Naruto had not completely forgotten him. He was, after all, the reason Idate was here now, the reason he had decided to come back to Konoha after Jirochou had passed away.

Nodding, he replied, "Things can change, Naruto."

"So, why are you here? And how's Jirochou-san?" Naruto asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Idate's grimace of pain wasn't missed by the blond shinobi. "Oh… I'm sorry…" Naruto wasn't much for words, but he understood Idate's pain; he'd liked the man himself even though he'd only seen him twice.

"Ah, it's alright Naruto; he went peacefully in his sleep. As for me, I'm home. And… I'm going to start training to be a shinobi again." Idate grinned, helping to ease the conversation away from the sad news.

"Really! Well, I'm glad to see shinobi are no longer 'stupid.' So, where are you staying? With Ibiki-san? Somewhere else?"

"Um, actually, I don't know yet. Konoha's changed quite a bit since I was last here and I'm not quite sure who to talk to about getting an apartment or-"

"You can stay with us! Sasuke won't mind and there is plenty of room at the complex! And that way you can take your time on finding a place, unless you decide you want to stay." Naruto chimed in, being as generous as always.

Hesitating, Idate protested, "Well, I don't know, Naruto. I don't want to intrude or anything. I-"

"I insist!" His determination was unfaltering. He even threw his arm around Idate's shoulders, continuing on his way to Sasuke's home, only now he was guiding someone as well.

Chuckling, Naruto semi-gloated, "I bet Sasuke won't even recognize you, I barely did myself! But Sakura-chan will; Sakura-chan is damn near a genius! She's even trained under Tsunade oba-chan, err, Hokage-sama!"

"Ah, but if I've heard correctly, you trained under Jiraiya-sama as well didn't you? They are both of the legendary three, correct?"

Naruto grinned wickedly, enjoying their little chat, "Come on, it's not far."

* * *

Sakura panted lightly, having just reached a stopping point more than halfway between Konoha and the Hidden Village of Sand. Recently a rare virus had spread throughout the village infecting both humans and animals alike; a number of the villagers and livestock had died and they had even lost a few shinobi. Gaara, the Kazekage, had called upon Konoha, whom were known for their amazing medical studies and skills. Tsunade was more than happy to send a team, including Sakura to Sunagakure.

The team consisted of Inuzuka Hana, who was to treat the animals; Yamanaka Ino, ordered to aid Sakura in any way she could; Shiranui Genma, meant more for protection than anything; and Sakura herself, to heal first the shinobi and then the citizens of Sunagakure.

They hadn't run into any problems, despite Genma getting bit once while assisting Hana in holding down a rather large dog. Sakura had spent a grueling two weeks removing the virus from ailing bodies and creating the medicine to prevent it from reinstating itself in those same bodies. Overall, it was a successful B-class mission. And now they were on their way home, Sakura having already summoned a slug to announce such to Tsunade.

Honestly, Sakura could have kept going; she just wanted to get home and see Naruto and Sasuke.

_I hope they haven't destroyed the house. _ She needlessly thought. Sasuke would never let their house get truly messy.

After Sasuke had left Orochimaru, fully intact and himself, to destroy Itachi, which he had, he'd returned to Konoha with Sakura and Naruto, after the incidents in Rain. Sakura and Naruto had consistently fought for his allowance as a Leaf shinobi once again. In the end, Tsunade had caved and declared him a shinobi, but only of genin level. Of course, that had been three years ago; since then Sasuke had worked his way up to a jonin, and was currently debating ANBU. Naruto on the other hand, refused to join ANBU, knowing about some of their more shady activities. He could become the best shinobi without that; future Hokages just shouldn't be involved in dubious events. Sakura though was a member of ANBU; her fierce desire to protect her teammates had overwhelmed her. Medics weren't common in ANBU and that was something Sakura was greatly opposed to, so she'd gone through the trials put to her for entry. And when she'd received the summon all she could think was how lucky she was that Kakashi had only recently reinstated himself in ANBU and thus he wasn't the one to decide if she was qualified for the job.

Sasuke had more than regretted leaving, excluding the strength he'd gained, and was relieved that his friends, although greatly matured, had still greeted him with open arms. So, he'd asked if they wanted to live with him; partly, he needed the companionship, as there was a great lack of it in Sound, but, he also felt like he'd needed to repay his two friends somehow. Over time he'd gathered that Sakura was looking to move out of her parent's house, and Naruto still lived alone. Basically, he was fairly sure they wouldn't disagree with the idea.

So, although he couldn't persuade them to leave all the bills to him, they did move in. First Sakura's belongings, then Naruto's, the three of them all helping. They had only grown closer in their friendship by living together, something none of them were opposed to.

"Sakura, don't you think we should continue?" Hana asked, looking through the foliage at the darkening sky.

"Oh, yes. Let's go," she replied, waving the small group forward with a hand, before focusing chakra on her feet and leaping into the trees.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he opened the door to the main house, "Sasuke, where are you?"

"Hn, Naruto," a slightly peeved voice could be heard from the kitchen. "Do you have to yell?" Sasuke asked, walking through the doorway and drying his hands on a dishtowel. "Oh…" he paused, seeing the new arrival. "Morino Idate." He said, having already recalled the vaguely familiar face. "What are you doing in Konoha?"

Although slightly peeved by Sasuke's impeccable memory, Naruto held himself in check. "He's come back to be a shinobi. And he's going to stay with us for awhile, if that's okay?" Naruto eagerly told Sasuke, his most convincing smile in place. Usually Sakura was the one that persuaded Sasuke, but, she was still out on a mission, so he figured it was only fair that he take a turn at it.

"Hn, sure," he replied; it was highly unlikely Naruto would take no for an answer anyways, and besides what harm could come from it. Upon first meeting Idate, Sasuke hadn't liked him, that was obvious. First he'd insulted the shinobi ways and then he'd accosted Sakura. But, after a bit of a beating from the betrayer, Aoi and an explanation the guy really couldn't be faulted.

"Alright! Which room should he stay in, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, glancing towards the central hallway.

Sasuke shrugged, "Ah, I don't care." He slid his gaze to Idate, "You can pick a room if you'd like."

"Thank you, Sasuke-san," Idate replied, bowing slightly. In the years spent with Jirochou, Idate had been taught proper etiquette for all situations. Some of it just seemed to stick with him more than others, as was obvious with his frequent bowing.

Following Naruto down the hall, Idate slipped his rather heavy pack from his shoulders. "Are you sure this is okay, Naruto?"

"Oh, yeah," Naruto said, nonchalantly waving off Idate's concern, "You've already got Sasuke's approval, and he's the hard one to sway. I'm glad you're here, and I doubt Sakura-chan will care if you stay with us; she's too sweet… well, until you make her angry. Don't do that by the way, she packs quite a punch," he added, snickering and opening a door in the hallway.

"Sa-Sakura lives here, too?" Eyes wide, Idate recalled the pink-haired girl he had met all those years ago. And who he'd dreamed about during those years since. How much of a woman had she grown into? Did she remember him? Had he left as much of an impact on her as she had on him? He doubted it, wholly doubted it. The only thing he might have done to impress her had been to finish and win the race… that he had been all too ready to give up.

He owned Naruto so much, Idate thought, looking up at the still grinning shinobi busying himself flipping on the two lamps occupying the room. Naruto was one of the major reasons Idate had returned to Konoha

"Oh, yeah, since Sasuke returned people are hard-pressed to find them apart, except of course, when they go on missions… Speaking of which, she should be returning from her mission tonight, so don't be startled or anything if you hear something." Gesturing to the closet and free standing armoire, Naruto added, "You can put your stuff in either of those; oh and that door there leads to the bathroom,"

Ambling to stand in the hallway, Naruto said, "Well, I'll give you some time to get settled. Uh, if you need anything, just ask Sasuke or me. Whenever you're done come on into the kitchen. I'm cooking tonight!" With that Naruto was gone having completely forgotten his training and leaving Idate to the silent, yet oddly inviting room.

* * *

Alright, so I must admit, this little plot bunny (as well as a Kiba and Sakura one) has been slowing me down on Chakra Block. Terribly sorry for that, because I'm getting excited myself on what's to come in Chakra Block. But, I figured, what the heck, I'll throw this one out there and get some feedback on it. First off, if you haven't watched the anime Naruto, you aren't going to have any idea as to who Idate is. He's Morino Ibiki (the examiner from the chunnin exams) little brother, which Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke aid during a race in episodes, oh, 102-106... or something like that. This plot bunny hit me hard when I finally started watching the anime myself, thus, I had to write it... I mean, how could this not be cute? He asks her to marry him when he first sees her! (this is where the fangirl squeal goes) for those of you who are watching out for more Chakra Block, don't worry, it will come, other stories slow me down, but I'll never quit on a story! If you have any ideas or suggestions of where this one should go, leave a review; I enjoy hearing others opinions!

(Edited Sept 25, 2007 for small typos as well as a slight contradiction in plot.)


	2. A New Road, A New Destination

Chapter Two - A New Road, A New Destination

"Oh really, could this get any worse!" Sakura jeered, slamming one fisted hand into the chest of her attacker, and the kunai grasped in the other towards his thigh. To her dismay he leapt away before it made contact. She had already taken down one opponent, but that one was a novice compared to this cloaked man. Honestly, he was plain annoying, twirling about and flinging the obscuring fabric into her face.

Thrusting chakra to the soles of her shoes and leaping onto a tree branch, Sakura checked on her teammates. Genma was fairing well, having already killed two assailants and easily outmaneuvering his other two. Hana and Ino had paired up, Ino utilizing her Shintenshin no jutsu to reduce their number of adversaries and also to keep one alive for questioning. Since when did missing nin run in this large a group and for that matter, why did they attack?

Sakura watched as Hana's canine companion tore into an attacker's leg, rendering the limb useless; the shinobi fell to the ground. Seeing the cloaked annoyance charging towards the tree she stood in, Sakura made her move. Once again filtering chakra to her feet, she herself dashed down the thick trunk, heading straight for the man. Timing was the key to her attack. Sakura could tell the shinobi planned to catch her at the base of the tree in an upward thrust; he seemed to think she was an idiot apparently. Placing one hand behind her back, she readied herself for a jutsu.

Just as the two shinobi met, the man's kunai sinking into her gut, and Sakura flipping her fingers into position, a wooden log materialized in her place. Sakura, on the other hand appeared behind her foe, chakra spilling from her palm that flashed into the back of his skull. He was dead before his limp body hit the ground with a muffled thud.

Sakura pivoted around, ready to spring to the aid of her teammates only to find the three done fighting and staring at her. Ino and Hana looked disgusted, while Genma was somewhat leering.

"What?" Sakura asked, completely unknowing.

In return, Ino practically shouted, "What? What, Forehead? Look at your hand! That's _disgusting!_" She pointed, her own hand shaking.

Glancing down at her "disgusting" clenched fist, she grimaced. It _was_ a pretty gruesome sight. Brain matter, as well as pieces of flesh stuck to her appendage, which was something Sakura herself was used to, but Ino apparently was not. Now, feeling fairly self-conscious since nobody had ever made a big deal out of it before and she always washed her hands shortly after a fight anyways, Sakura fidgeted, biting the inside of her cheek.

It didn't seem to matter how strong she became, she would always be a slightly timid and nervous person; she figured this had something to do with the insecurity she'd developed all those years ago with Sasuke.

"Ah, sorry," Sakura mumbled, pulling a scrap of cloth and bottle of water out of her backpack. Ripping off both gloves, she scrubbed her hands clean. "Genma, take care of that one," she said, standing up and pointing at the unconscious nin on the ground. "We'll leave him to Tsun- Hokage-sama when we reach Konoha. We're what, a couple hours away?"

"Yeah," Hana supplied curtly, before leaning down to scratch one of her three dog's ears.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go… I want a hot bath." Sakura said, laughing with her teammates as they shook their heads in agreement.

* * *

"Here you go!" Naruto happily said, placing a bowl of ramen in front of both Idate and Sasuke. 

"Naruto… ramen, again?" Sasuke remarked, quirking a brow in slight irritation.

Much to Idate's amusement, Naruto just smiled and sat down to slurp his own bowl up with great satisfaction.

"At least it's not tempura again!" Naruto laughed, looking to Idate, "Sakura-chan _always_ makes tempura; she loves the stuff."

"Hn, that's a lie and you know it Naruto. She makes it frequently, but she's always willing to make something we want as well," Sasuke interjected, surprising Naruto in his defense of the absent girl. Sure the two were closer now, but Sasuke usually had no qualm in teasing or still being a bit standoffish when it came to Sakura. Was it simply because Idate was there? Naruto couldn't fathom the idea of Sasuke being protective of their teammate in any other way than just that. A teammate. But, even as Naruto ate, he saw the wary glances Sasuke cast in Idate's direction and he could tell just how annoyed Sasuke became when he mentioned Sakura.

So, for the moment, Naruto decided to just keep his mouth shut. But he _would_ get some answers from Sasuke later. Glancing at Sasuke and plotting, Naruto shoved another heap of ramen into his mouth.

"So," Idate started, "what all have you done since we last saw one another?"

At his question, Naruto dropped his chopsticks and Sasuke seemed to solely focus on his meal. Idate was at a loss; perhaps he shouldn't have asked at all, but it was too late, the deed had been done.

"Gomen," he said politely, quickly trying to make amends "I, of course, should tell you what I have done. As you could imagine, the races are no longer held like they were. Now, the village is peaceful and united; we race only for the joy of it. Jirochou-sama… he did a wonderful job of running the village. I helped him as much as I could. He asked me, before he died, if I wanted to take care of the village, or if I wanted something more. I could never lie to Jirochou," Idate spoke softly, a smile evident in his voice.

"I told him I wanted to see my ni-san again, that I wanted to return to Konoha. So, he hired a traveling shinobi to help train me. I stayed only until the one he chose to replace him was situated. We sent messenger birds to Hokage-sama and she assured that I would be allowed to return. Thus, here I am. I'm not aloud to become anything above a genin for at least two years, and I have to help out at the hospital, but I'm glad to be back."

Naruto had perked up at Idate's comfortable description and, had Sasuke and his story not been so sour, he would have relayed it to this companion. But, as it was, Naruto knew better; it would anger Sasuke beyond imaging if he told about the faults of his past and how badly it had, in fact, hurt his teammates.

Trying to keep the conversation light, Idate asked, "So, are you both jounin now? How about Sakura-san?"

In his usually jubilant manner, Naruto answered, voice boisterous, "Hai, we all became jounin when Sasuke-" he halted, knowing all too well the stare Sasuke was burning through his head. Oh this was going to be hellish; Naruto's specialty had never been in secrecy after all. "When Sasuke, Sakura-chan, and I defeated a number of Akatsuki. Don't know if you've heard of them or not, Idate… but, they deserved everything they got," Naruto finished, looking slightly ill and a little more than uncomfortable. He really was ready to just shut up and let the silence eat at the other two in the room, but, that would have been quite unnatural for him, even if any mention of Akatsuki made him burn and made the Kyuubi writhe in his stomach.

It was bad enough that Itachi, no small factor of Akatsuki, had been the one to drive Sasuke from him multiple times, but then there was Pein. The man, no, monster, that had killed Jiraiya, and that was simply unforgivable. It was like losing a father and that made it all the more painful; having never known his real father, losing someone he could look to as such… well, it had drove him mad. He'd torn through Rain's shinobi, even if they were innocent of that injustice, they had been in his way, trying to protect their _God_.

But what a false god that turned out to be; a god made of flesh and bone and blood, and oh so breakable as Naruto had found out, dashing madly around the _God_, clawing and tearing flesh while his own skin seared from the inside out and Pein's jutsu slammed into him, momentarily paralyzing before Kyuubi overpowered the ache and forced him to move again. They'd fought, as those left alive gathered around, Sakura and a rather bewildered Suigetsu carrying Sasuke, exhausted and ragged from his fight with Itachi.

And they'd tried to help Naruto regain control of himself, of his sanity. This Naruto knew after he'd nearly gotten himself killed, as Pein had tried to thrust some flickering and chaotic jutsu into Naruto's chest and he'd barely sidestepped it, receiving it through his lung, rather than his heart. And Kyuubi could heal a lung, but not Naruto's heart.

He'd seen the damage afterwards, after Tenzou had arrived, slapping his hands together and shoving his chakra forward, seizing control of the bijuu's seal and halting its disastrous reign in Naruto's body. What was there to greet Naruto still haunted him. The ghastly number of Rain shinobi he'd killed; Kakashi's unconscious form, leg bent awkwardly and bloodied; and even his own Sakura with deep gnashes on her arms, left from his incensed grip, even his own flesh ran with blood, the ravaging heat from Kyuubi's chakra having split his flesh…

"Naruto," Sasuke said quietly, hand on his shoulder. "You should eat your ramen."

Naruto quickly turned his head down, slurping up his ramen and effectively hiding his tears from Idate and Sasuke, although there was no sense in hiding them from Sasuke; he already knew they were there. The blond shinobi hadn't been the same since numerous incidents. From learning of his true lineage, Jiraiya's death, Sasuke's return, and his own murderous rage, Naruto had moments that were quite un-Naruto like. Moments in which silence was his only companion, and memories haunted him, tore through him like Sasuke's Chidori, Pein's fist, and his own tormented thoughts.

"Well," Idate spoke up, nervous and more than a bit uncomfortable as he felt the tension in the room. Obviously whatever had happened between their last encounter and this one wasn't pleasant, and he certainly had no intention of asking about it.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I was hoping to visit with Ibiki today. I appreciate the dinner; it was quite refreshing after such a long journey. Might I ask if either of you know where I might find Ibiki?"

Naruto was still silent, so Idate turned his gaze to the Uchiha who was pondering the question presented to him. "I should say he'd be at the jounin headquarters. After all, a group of ANBU should be returning tonight. He's almost always there; just in case," Sasuke finished, voice a mutter.

"Well, I suppose I'll try the jounin headquarters then. Thank you, Sasuke-san. Should I be back before a certain time? I don't want to wake either of you."

"Don't worry about it. The doors are never locked," Sasuke said, a slight smirk on his face. "If they were Naruto would get locked out all the time."

Idate smiled at Naruto's bowed head, and was once again reassured that returning to Konoha had been the right thing to do. _Now, _Idate thought happily to himself, _I'll go find Ni-san._

* * *

Later that night, Idate lay in bed, listening to the crickets chirping outside the Uchiha complex and the soft creaks that came from it being such an old building. It had been a good day, he decided finally. Yes, there were moments that were quite awkward. Like when he'd shown up at the jounin headquarters; he was by no means allowed in the building, as it was the host for all missions, including ANBU missions. But, once Ibiki had been notified of his appearance, the jounin in the building had practically ushered him through the front door and throughout the place. 

Everyone knew the story. How he'd been tricked by Aoi. Of course, he was still at fault for being gullible, but the people of Konoha didn't seem to have it in their hearts to hate him for it. He'd been a young boy at the time, not old enough to quite establish right from wrong. Some even thought the Godaime was being a bit harsh, but Idate disagreed whole heartedly. He deserved everything he got, if not more.

Idate had spent a good hour talking to Ibiki. Ibiki had explained more fully to him his punishment, as he'd been the one to discuss it with the Hokage. He'd even explained some of what he'd missed with Naruto and the others. Even though Idate was sure there were still some major puzzle pieces missing in their stories, he'd still managed to learn of Sasuke betrayal, and, while he found himself disliking the Uchiha's actions in the past, he'd seen the bond between the two shinobi multiple times now, both this evening and the first time he'd met them. Whatever had happened, well, it didn't look as if it was going to happen again.

What with all the talk about Naruto and Team Kakashi, Idate couldn't help but think about the only female member of the group. How much had she grown? Changed? And would she remember him? Remember what he'd done upon seeing her?

In some ways, he hoped she had no recollection of it; it would be quite embarrassing for both of them. But, on the other hand, if she hadn't changed? Or had, but for the better? Not that he could envision a way for her to improve. Even as a small girl in the face of danger she'd been brave, protecting him when it should have been the exact opposite. She really had been amazing. And now she was in ANBU.

He wondered how she looked in the ANBU uniform. Sure, some small details had changed in the years since he'd seen them, but in general the look was the same. He just couldn't picture her, he hadn't been able to conjure up an image of her older and mature; it was always sweet twelve-year old, pink haired Sakura in his head. Sometimes he wondered if it was an unhealthy obsession he had – wanting to get an updated image of her in his head, in his heart, but it surely had to be healthier than seeing a twelve-year old in his head all the time. Nothing could come of the past. That Idate had learned quite some time back when three people had stepped into his life, dragging him out of his anger and self-loathing. Although the guilt still festered inside of him on the rare occasion, a bad moment. But here, in Konoha, his home, the guilt seemed to subside, it couldn't even keep him awake, tossing and turning, like usual.

Even as Idate drifted off, head pressed to the soft feather pillow and thoughts lethargic, not too mention riddled with a certain pink-haired, faceless vision, he heard the rain start to fall, tapping against glass window panes and the shingled rooftop.

* * *

What's this? Two updates within a month, haha... well, sorry they aren't on the same stories, but I've had parts of chapters done for, well, quite some time and I just couldn't seem to get them finished... I think my muse is finally returning though, so you should see a few more updates from me relatively soon... I hope. Anyways, as always, enjoy. And please, if you want to comment on any of my writings, make it this one, haha, I'm soooo curious to see what everyone thinks of this pairing... I've not seen it written ANYWHERE... which is soooo disappointing. 


	3. New Acquaintances

Chapter Three - New Acquaintances

* * *

Tsunade stared at her wet and bedraggled apprentice standing before her desk. Her clothes stuck to skin and her pale pastel hair dripped with rainwater. Tsunade, although the Hokage, didn't have it in her heart to keep the kunoichi, even if she did really need a mission report right then and there, especially in regards to the captive the team had carted back with them. She already knew how it had gone in Sunagakure after all.

"Go home, Sakura; get some rest while you can; you're going to have a full day tomorrow here at the hospital. Another team's returning tonight, Kakashi's team in fact. Apparently they had an encounter with a rather large group of missing nin," Tsunade paused there, seeing Sakura's wide-eyed expression. She opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to stagger backwards, weariness overcoming even her pertinent thoughts.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura; I'll ask Genma. Go home, the boys will be glad to see that you're alright, I'm sure," Tsunade said, eyes softening. She'd had a soft spot for the girl ever since taking her under her wing and training her. Sakura had been one of her best apprentices, better than Shizune even. Not that Tsunade was about to share that information with anyone, but it was the truth either way.

Now was not the time to worry about Sakura, however. As the Godaime she had many things to attend to. Firstly, she had to take care of this captive. Good thing Ibiki damn near lived at the jounin headquarters. Quickly calling a messenger to her, she sent for the head of interrogations, and then decided that it would be a good time for a strong drink. Sometimes… Ibiki did things that made even her flinch.

* * *

As much as Sakura wanted to get home quickly, her body wouldn't allow it. All of her energy seemed to have flushed out of her when the rain hit, soaking her and her teammates, washing her strength away. It was then that she really felt sick. She wanted Naruto and Sasuke, even Kakashi-sensei. They had always been her support, even when she didn't want it, they had cared for her.

It made her remember Sasuke's absence, the pain she'd felt with that gaping hole in her heart. They were her family, more than her actual family had ever been. She knew what Naruto would have done had he seen her slumped and stumbling along. He'd have snatched her up and carried her and laughter would have ensued. Naruto could always make her smile.

Sasuke would have told her to stop being so weak. And she would have. Somehow the thought of disappointing him, after he'd come back to them, finally deemed them worthy was terrifying. What if he changed his mind? Sure, he'd been back for a few years now, but… there was always that chance. A chance she wasn't about to give.

And Kakashi-sensei, well, she never knew what he'd do. Either one of many things. He might tell her that endurance is all a part of being a shinobi, or he might just ignore her and read his Icha Icha. On a rare occasion, when he knew he'd been too rough or that she was beyond exhaustion from over exerting herself in healing some wound, he'd settle her against his back and carry her. The man was a paradox, always a different reaction and action to everything.

Sakura halted in her wobbly meander, staring at the slightly peaked roofs of the Uchiha compound. The rain was still pouring down, spilling over gutters on the rooftops of the building and streaming down her face. Clicking her tongue against her cheek she pulled her pack's shoulder straps up a little higher and made her way through the streets towards her home.

She entered through the side door, slipping her sandals off before stepping onto the well-worn, yet well-tended tatami covered flooring. Then realizing the uselessness of doing so, she shrugged her pack off, placing it beside her shoes. Next, she slipped the khaki medic skirt off, hanging it on a wall hook. She watched idly as drops of rainwater splattered on unconcealed wooden slates, then proceeded to remove her soaked vest and top.

Wearing only her shorts, binding and, gloves, she wandered down the hallway, stepping quietly over the squeaky floorboard as she went, hands on the walls, navigating her way around furniture.

Her door swung open silently, she always kept the hinges well oiled. She couldn't stand being woken early merely because Naruto decided to look in on her in the mornings she had off from missions or hospital duty.

With only the thought of removing the rest of her sodden clothes and sliding under warm covers and cuddling up with a fluffy pillow, she loosened the knot in the strips fastened tightly about her chest, then removed her shorts and underwear after ripping off her gloves. As soon as her bare and still damp back landed on the futon she could have promptly and happily punched a hole through the wall beside her.

Her bedding was missing. Much to her chagrin, she realized she was to blame for that inconvenience. She'd foregone doing her laundry the day before she'd left for Sunagakure for a few more hours of sleep.

And, right now, she simply didn't have the energy to go find clean sheets in the linen closet, nor deal with tucking them around the fluffy futon mattress.

Of course, this had happened to Sakura a couple of times before, and while she loved _her_ bed more than anything, she'd found that living in the Uchiha household had its benefits. There were two other spare bedrooms right along her hallway.

Naruto used one of the rooms at the far back of the house as he had the tendency to snore quite obnoxiously, so much that he could keep both Sakura and Sasuke awake at night. And Sasuke himself slept on the second floor, more for privacy's sake than anything, Sakura believed. She could easily slip into one of the other rooms and sleep peacefully. And they were sure to have bedding, as Sasuke was quite anal-retentive when it came to neatness in the house.

Sakura snatched a short robe from her closet and threw it over her shoulders, clasping it with her hand in front before peeking her head around the doorframe. Not that Sasuke or Naruto would be around, but more from habit. Too often she'd almost been caught darting from her bedroom to the bathroom more than half naked.

No one stood in the hallway, she had known as much, and so she crossed the hall to a spare bedroom and opened the door slowly. She didn't keep these hinges oiled at all, and, while both Sasuke and Naruto slept in separate parts of the residence, noise still carried easily through the open and airy building.

Sakura released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding as the door opened with only a slight whine. Silence was something she'd learned to love, and breaking it with a loud creak or sharp twang of noise was not something she particularly enjoyed. She ducked into the room, walking softly to the bed, eyes already drifting closed in anticipation of the soft bed's comfort and sleep.

The bed was big, big enough for two people, Sakura had sardonically noted before. She'd never need it, that was for sure, but at that moment, she wasn't so sure. She might just _need _it, or that could have just been her body screaming at her to hurry her ass up and lie down.

Sakura slid under the comforter, already rumpled and untucked. Normally, Sakura would have taken some notice of this small fact, but her uncharacteristically vague thoughts overlooked it as she settled onto the soft futon languorously. Somewhere in the back of her mind, it registered with her that something had made it awfully warm under the covers _before_ she'd climbed in. Her exhausted body however deigned that unimportant, as well as the solid mass lying on the far side of the bed, huddled near the wall. She was asleep before she could even protest that fact, besides; it was probably just Naruto trying to sleep close by for her return. And she had to admit, Naruto wasn't all that bad to cuddle up to on the rare occasion she felt so glum.

* * *

Idate awoke with the sun, rays of light slanting through the window blinds and filtering through his eyelids. It wasn't the best way to wake up, but nor was it the worst. Especially when he'd had such an exceptional dream; he'd actually seen an aged Sakura, not the twelve year old _child_, but the adult _woman_. She'd been gorgeous, if not a little scandalous, crawling into his bed at night, barely clothed.

And it had been such an absolutely tangible dream. He'd felt the warmth of her skin, smelled the sweet scent of her hair, even felt the soft puffs of breath on his back as he slept. He wished this unadulterated longing would go away.

Sometimes Idate would swear she was haunting him, that she'd cast some Genjutsu on him when they were younger to pay him back for embarrassing her by asking that _stupid_ question when he first met her, and only _after_ he'd basically insulted the fact that she was a kunoichi. A very good kunoichi apparently if she was one of the head medics at the hospital, had been the Godaime's apprentice, and was part of ANBU.

So, when Idate rolled over, pulling the covers more wholly around himself, he could only think that he'd finally completely lost his mind. It was obvious, since there, in his bed, just like in his dream, was a scantily-clad Sakura, pink hair tangled, knees tucked in towards her flat stomach, and hands fisted against her breasts. One of which Idate's wide eyes could see, at least as well as one could see a hallucination anyways.

However, his confounded gaze was drawn to her face, so soft and calm, yet so very poignant. This illusion, she looked weary and vulnerable, as if there was something missing in her that only in sleep was it visible, unhidden by laughter and smiles. Of course, that was ridiculous, she was only a figment of his imagination, a sought after phantasm in his thoughts.

And then she shifted, falling towards him and settling against his flesh. And her skin, it _felt_. Felt so pleasant and smooth against his own body. But that was impossible, Idate reminded himself once again. Reminded himself again and again, even as his hand found its way to her cheek, caressing, soothing. And again as that same hand slid into her silken locks, fingers losing themselves in the soft waves.

That was all he needed, all he'd ever need; and had it been real, he could have died then and there happily. But it wasn't, which meant it must be a dream, in which case he didn't want to wake up. _I can just close my eyes and keep dreaming… with her here._

Idate's lids drooped, settling shut as he relaxed, Sakura's envisioned and dreamt body still pressed to his side.

* * *

He'd heard her creep inside, feet shuffling against the tatami mats and gloved hands brushing against the walls and shoji screens of their home. It had surprised him to learn Naruto never heard her return from all those late night missions and extra hours at the hospital. But he heard, he always heard; part of the reason he chose to sleep upstairs in his parent's old room.

From her movements he could tell she was exhausted; she drug her feet when she was worn out. He could tell she was wet; he heard her wet clothes fall from the hook she usually hung them on and land on the wooden floor with a slap. Sasuke knew, however, that he wouldn't hear her door open. Sakura was so anal about her door hinges it was odd. Of course, he wasn't about to complain, not when it didn't wake him, _if_ he managed to sleep through the other noises she made.

And, just as Sasuke thought he might be able to get to sleep again, since she wasn't making _too_ much noise, he heard her scattered footsteps again.

_Bathroom_, he thought to himself... only, her footsteps didn't last long enough, about ten steps short actually. And then, like an alarm to his sharpened hearing, a squeaky door hinge. Sasuke's brow arched speculatively. Where exactly did she think she was going? Or doing for that matter? If he was correct in his thinking, which was more often than not the case, she was going into one of the guest bedrooms- more specifically Idate Morino's guestroom.

The fact that he didn't hear her _leave_ the bedroom only caused his scowl to deepen, brow wrinkling with its ferocity. _Damn, damn, damn._ _What the hell was going on?_

Now, of course, Sasuke was regretting letting Idate stay; after all, what the hell did they know of the guy now? For all they knew, he could be a spy. He'd betrayed Konoha once, albeit unknowingly, but at the time, he'd had a connection with the village. Now, well, now he hadn't lived there for numerous years. No bonds would be damaged if he deceived them now.

Had Sakura or Naruto been listening in on his thoughts, let alone awake, they would have had an opinion or two to share with Sasuke, who had, _very _knowingly betrayed Konoha. But, they weren't.

It was then that Sasuke decided that it was his duty to keep a close eye on Idate, even if honestly the guy seemed harmless. But, one thing was certain, even if puzzling to him; he didn't like the idea of Sakura being involved with this stranger.

* * *

New chappie, obviously... and I still love this couple... it's too cute... and I need to rewatch these episodes, I miss Idate ;; As always, enjoy, and let me know what you think... especially with such a rare pairing. I can't find them _anywhere!_ -_wants fanart badly-_


	4. Days of New

Chapter Four - Days of New

* * *

Sakura stretched languorously, hands sliding over the feather pillow tucked under her head and back arching up and off the mattress as her mouth opened in a wide yawn. She always found a bed especially pleasurable after a long mission, even if she had stayed in special accommodations at the Kazekage's demand, the three days of travel back home wore her down. The rain hadn't helped matters either.

But, for some reason, this had been a particularly comfortable night. Warm, soft, secure. And Sakura had no idea why; it'd only been that way once, when he'd held her through the night, breath kissing her temple and hands tangled in her hair. That was definitely a night she'd never forget, even if he'd been unsure and acted like a guilty schoolboy caught with something he shouldn't have afterwards.

And yet, despite the anger that had come with the knowledge that it had only been sex after all for him, she'd known before that's all it had been anyways. Still, it had been amazing.

He had been careful with her, knowing she was a virgin, much to her immediate discontent, which quickly changed to appreciation because he'd understood everything. He'd met her pained gasp with soft touches and gentle caresses; he'd planted kisses on her lips, nose, cheeks, shoulders; made her feel absolutely safe.

It still hurt seeing him though. And she did see him; maybe not as often as her teammates, they were, after all, with her more than not. But it was impossible to get out of Hokage tower without seeing him. Her visits to see her shishou were not as frequent as they used to be, but still significant enough and he always seemed to be there. After the third time she'd begun to wonder if he didn't purposely show up, but that was far too unlike the Jounin; he was never purposely cruel. He was, in fact, altogether too nice. But perhaps that's what had drawn her in, taken over her senses just as sake seemed to have taken over his usually very alert, very cautious ones.

Time and time again Sakura told herself she was a shinobi, that she couldn't afford to dwell on the past, nor look to the future; there was only here and now. Her sensei had taught her that well, even though she'd be the first to tell him he should take his own advice. But none of her boys knew about her rendezvous with her secret lover, and they didn't need to either, especially Naruto. Kami only knew what he'd do if he found out. He should hate her for it, but she knew Naruto was almost incapable of hatred even if she deserved it.

Sakura breathed deeply through her nose, eyes still clenched shut against the infiltrating sunlight and tried to think about something else. Like what was on her agenda for the day; what she was going to have for breakfast, since most likely the boys wouldn't cook anything; the mission report Tsunade would require of her as well as her work at the hospital; how nice that hand felt on her half-bared hip…

"Naruto," Sakura warned, still half asleep and not really protesting. He never meant anything by those touches; he just needed the contact, as she herself often did anymore. But that didn't mean she liked his hand being quite so intimate, usually he just flung it over her waist or she'd rest her head against his bicep, but it wasn't unlikely that he'd moved in his sleep and thus his hand had arrived at its current location.

Sakura reached down to grasp his hand, fingers sliding between his own and squeezing…

Promptly Sakura rolled to the side, shifting his weight and catapulting him over herself and onto the floor where she scrambled to roughly pin him, hands behind his back and wrists gripped in her fists.

"And who the hell are _you?_" She growled, bent forward over this strange man, mouth next to his ear.

He didn't fight her, surprisingly, but she could feel him shift beneath her, fingers wiggling as he tried to loosen her bruising grip. Those fingers had given him away; far too slender and far too soft. She knew Naruto's hands were calloused and powerful from using the Rasengan so often among other techniques of his that were quite damaging to his hands. Sakura often found herself healing those hands because of them and had even gone so far as to ask Naruto to refrain from using them.

She was startled by the handsome profile that greeted her vision. Sharp straight nose, a strong jaw line, and, from her angle, one very clear and chocolaty eye fringed with short but thick lashes. His similarly chocolaty and ridiculously silky hair, especially for having been abruptly woken, was pulled back, tied at the nape of his neck with a thick band. Sakura couldn't help but admire the thick strand tucked behind his ear as it curled softly, but a pretty face wasn't something she fell for quite as easily anymore.

Something was trying to register itself with her sleep-clouded mind as she stared at this man's face. Something was familiar, but she just couldn't place it.

"Hey, answer the question," she demanded, her voice leaving no room for objections.

"Sa-Sakura-san…"

He'd never expected this turn of events. She was real; his dream was _real_; made of flesh and bones not some hollow picture his mind had conjured to taunt him. And he'd been sleeping with her!

However, his throbbing hip, restrained wrists, and awkwardly bent neck didn't seem to care much. If he could just get his hands free, he'd feel a lot more comfortable, and somehow being so, well, weak in front of Sakura, it didn't sit well with Idate. In an attempt to free himself, he forced his arms out to the sides, which only resulted in strained muscles and his fingertips sliding across one bare inner thigh.

Sakura, the _real_ Sakura stiffened above him and he felt her hand press down heavily on the middle of his shirtless back.

"You should value your life a little more." The threat was evident in her voice as well as the fingers digging into his skin.

"Sakura-san, wa-wait," Idate began, stuttering over his words, nerves on end. "It's me, Morino Idate; do you not remember? In Tea?"

Her eyes were already wide; she was taken aback. In fact, she did remember him as his voice had registered with her brain quickly and let her know she was an idiot for attacking someone who was obviously unarmed as well as sleeping in her home. Although why he had shared the same bed for the night was a bit of a question.

Sakura removed her hands from Idate's back and wrists, placing them palm-flat on the wooden floor and pushing herself up and off of her previous captive. Idate rolled over onto his back, ready to sit up and the site that greeted him made him bite his lip and stare. The pink haired woman in front of him only had a short silken robe on, a robe which hung open from the waist up where it was belted. He couldn't control the pace his heart set then and the heat engulfing his body.

His stare was too intense and it made her nervous. Sure, she'd known a bit about this boy…

_Correction, man_, Sakura's mind assured her.

But that was several years ago. Of course, any guy that proposed to her the moment he saw her had to be intelligent. But still, why stare so ardently at her? She couldn't look that haggard even if she'd just been abruptly woken or only returned from a rainy mission last night.

And he certainly wasn't a poor sight for her to behold. Bare toned chest with a rippling muscle or two when he moved. Tousled dark hair down to his shoulders and still slightly spiky even pulled back, a small factor that she quite appreciated in men; sometimes she had to wonder if that was because of her boys. He had a handsome face as well, smooth, defined.

When Sakura finally averted her own stare, she gave herself a once over, feeling a bit inadequate in this man's presence. At which point she let out an indignant screech, jerked her robe shu,t then gave Idate a furious glare as she'd obviously figured out his motive for staring.

"You," Sakura snapped, pointing one slender finger his way, "don't go anywhere." And with that she left the room, wrenching the door shut in her wake.

First, she had to get dressed. Then, _then_ she was damn well going to get some answers. She'd drag Naruto out of bed if she had to; he always had an open mouth. Although Sakura could see no reason for Idate to withhold information when he was in _their_ house and even Konoha for that matter. Why was he here and not in Tea?

_So damn many questions…_

* * *

Idate wouldn't say it was fear that was wrapping itself around him stomach now, but then again he didn't know what else to call it. It couldn't be helped though, after all hearing the tales of Haruno Sakura, the next Slug Queen, or so they said, could certainly strike a little fear in anyone. But Idate's fear seemed to lie more in rejection; he feared her words, words that would tell him he wasn't worthy enough to be in Konoha again, let alone be around her. Where he got that idea Idate didn't know; Sakura had been anything but cruel or heartless when he'd met her. 

Her glorified name threw him off kilter. _Glorified_. The only people he'd ever met who were said to be so had been haughty, uncaring, ruthless tyrants who tried to conquer everything and everyone. It wasn't possible that Sakura had turned into one of those monsters, right?

There was only one way to find the truth though. He'd just have to talk to her, interact with her, get to know the new and older Sakura. If she was anything like she had been when he'd met her… well, his heart was already gone, lost to that girl, but perhaps, if that girl was still in there somewhere…

When Sakura peeked her head in the door Idate was still sitting on the floor, shirtless and intently staring at a wall. He was obviously lost in some deep thought, or so the crinkled brow of his told her.

"Idate?" She said softly, her anger having deserted her while she was dressing. Now the concern of a medic and a kind heart took the lead. Had she hurt him accidentally? Or was there more to his being back in Konoha that she knew yet? Yet another two questions she now had to get answers to.

Idate shook his head distractedly, tied hair brushing against his shoulders. Sakura's emerald gaze trailed after the chocolate strands.

"Hmm, Sakura-san?" he spoke gently, mirroring her own tone.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Where that had come from Sakura would never know. She'd meant to get right down to business but instead she'd damn near offered to _serve_ him breakfast. What was wrong with her? Her authoritative manner had gone straight down the drain with the water she'd used to wash her face apparently.

The surprise on Idate's face might have made her laugh if her mind wasn't still processing her own words. "Um, that… that would be nice, Sakura-san." To say Idate was taken aback was an understatement. He'd expected interrogation at the least; to be pummeled to death had been more likely in his opinion. Everyone knew of her strength, it was only surpassed by her medic skills. Both were followed closely by her known temper, which Idate didn't particularly want to be subjected to.

"Well, come on then. Follow me," Sakura commanded, finally reigning herself in and being assertive. She had always been one for words before action; although she didn't mind using her chakra-enhanced fists to get what she wanted or needed for herself, her team, or Konoha. Waking with a strange man had done more than just startle her especially with one as attractive as Idate, both of which she'd never admit to.

He tailed after her closely even though he could have made his way to the kitchen without direction since he had, after all eaten there the night before. Idate had expected to see Sasuke or Naruto when Sakura and he entered the spacious kitchen, but neither was present. It was only when he glanced at the clock hanging over the small breakfast table that he realized why. It was still quite early; he had, apparently, chosen the wrong room to stay in as the sun always shone through at early hours.

Sakura could have told him this had she been there when he'd arrived or even knew he was staying with them as she often chose to sleep there when needing to rise early. Not only did she despise squeaky door hinges but shrieking alarm clocks as well.

Eggs. Eggs were good and cheap and tasty. Sakura could only hope that Idate didn't dislike them. Snatching a kettle and frying pan from the cupboard, Sakura figured the number of eggs she'd have to cook for the boys as well. First she wanted her tea, but she figured the butter could melt while she was doing that so she plopped the pan onto the stovetop and added a slab of butter. While she was reaching into the refrigerator for the eggs she heard shuffling behind her.

Pivoting on her heel, she was all too ready to find Idate hovering with kunai or some other weapon in hand. Instead, she watched as Idate filled the kettle with warm water from the tap and then set it on the burner, heating the water for her tea.

_Coincidence, _she told herself. _He must like tea, too._

"Do you like green tea?" Sakura said, curious to see if they had similar tastes.

"Ah, no. I don't care much for tea, Sakura-san."

He was being too nice, too polite for all that had happened only a few minutes ago in the bedroom. She'd attacked him while he was half asleep and then offered to fix him breakfast; she could have understood confusion, anger, annoyance but this blend of nonchalance and courteousness was suspicious.

"Do you like eggs?"

"Of course, Sakura-san."

"Do you like toast?"

Idate didn't understand where she was heading with these simple questions but he figured he could humor her. "Yes.

Sakura, eyes burning into his, finally snapped, "Are you here to hurt me or those I care about?"

* * *

OMG, I updated... and it's three in the morning and I'm dead tired thus a short and shoddy proofreading was done... hopefully nothing too obvious was left in there, haha. Like I always say, don't get discouraged when it takes me a while to update... I'm going to finish all my stories, because I love them : ) Just lots-o-stuff going on lately... but things will get better and I'll be able to write more soon hopefully... As always, enjoy and thanks for your patience and all that good stuff! 


End file.
